


Wrong Turn at Albuquerque

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Book: The Last Battle, Gen, Plot Twists, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many doors between worlds, even within Aslan's Country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn at Albuquerque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).



> This story was written for [snacky](http://snacky.livejournal.com) in the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html) hosted by [caramelsilver](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, in response to the [prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=3014250#t3014250): _Narnia, Pevensies and Tirian, "I don't think this is where we're supposed to be,"_.

"Further up and further in!" cried Jewel, and they all raced along the green valley at the top of the waterfall, toward the great snow-capped mountains rising before them like a dream of the uttermost West, moving so fast they were more flying than running and even water and air felt like solid ground to their feet, till at last at the far end of a long, twisting lake that was blue as turquoise they saw a smooth green hill, its sides steep as a pyramid and smooth as glass, crowned by a green wall beyond which rose the dark green branches of a grove of evergreens: pine and spruce and fir, Tirian thought.

"Further up and further in!" Jewel called again, and they followed the Unicorn, charging straight at the foot of the hill and running up it like water from a broken wave runs up a rock at the base of an ocean headland, and despite the steepness and smoothness of the grass, no one slipped until they reached the top and a great iron gate that stood open to receive them; they raced through... and stopped, confused, as the glorious summer of Aslan's country gave way to the bitter chill of winter, and the sky grew dark with brooding snow clouds, and the only light was the dim, yellow glow of a glass-paned lamp set on an iron post high above them.

"Oh, bother," said King Edmund, after a long space of confused silence, during which Tirian began to feel that the trees were glaring down at them with sightless suspicion and malice, "we shall have to do it all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe this time they'll find a chronicler who doesn't think that killing every member of his cast except for _one person_ somehow counts as a happy ending! *is totally not bitter about that at all*


End file.
